The Other Side d'Itsuki
by Chan156
Summary: On ne voit pas la même chose quand on est de l'autre côté...
1. The Other Side

Genre : Traduction . " The Other Side " d'Itsuki

Disclaimer : GW et l'histoire pas à moi , je ne fais que traduire ( et voui encore )

Couple : 12

_**"De l'autre côté " d'Itsuki**_

Duo

Quand je vis pour la première fois le sang coulé , complètement et sans s'arrêter , goutte à goutte, de son bras, je ressentis une telle rage que j'ai crains de perdre contrôle. J'espérais que ceux qui lui avaient causé ces blessures étaient mort d'une lente et douleureuse mort ; sans aucun doute, ils étaient morts maintenant. Je souhaitais juste avoir été celui qui la leur ait donné.

Sans un mot, je saissis le kit de premiers secours dans la salle de bain et étalai son contenu sur le comptoir. Alcool, benzalkonium chloride, du gaze... Nous aurions besoin de la plupart d'entre eux ce soir. Heero se tenait debout au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, laissant son sang couler sur la surface métallique, regardant la rougeur profonde perdre de son intensité alors qu'elle était diluée par l'eau . Au moins il avait le bon sens de ne pas menacer la moquette de Quatre parce que des serviettes absorbant le sang était posées sur le sol.

" Tes yeux sont injectés de sang " observais-je alors que je soignais les blessures superficielles . Il était maintenant assis sur une chaise, étonnamment coopératif. " Quel cadavre t'a ennervé ? Laisse moi aller battre..."

Ma voix traina , la mauvaise blague laissé en suspend alors que je réalisais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui . Merde, moi et ma grande bouche. Le regard dans ses yeux était perdu dans le vide comme si un film nuageux était devant ses yeux , un voile le séparant temporairement du monde réel . J'appelais son nom et il se tourna pour me regarder, l'expression découragé, mais je sentais qu'il ne me voyait pas . Ce n'était pas juste la fatigue ou l'adrélanine de l'après bataille. Quelque chose s'était passé qui l'avait secoué profondément et avait mis en déroute son sang froid .

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Heero ? "

Je m'agenouillais pour être au niveau de son regard, en faisant attention de rester en dehors de son espace personnel . Je ne voulais pas risquer d'aggraver sa situation . Il sembla contempler ma question et mon approche. Finalement , quand il parla, ce fut une longue phrase, sans pause - pas une phrase typique d'Heero.

" J'étais pris de court par les Mercurius. L'écran s'est cassé devant moi. Et j'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Réléna. Voilà ce qui s'est passé ."

J'ai du semblé tellement surpris quand il a révélé tout ça, volontairement et sans avoir été forcé . J'étais spécialement surpris par la dernière information. Il vit mon regard vide, mon manque temporaire de réponse et sut qu'il m'avait pris par surprise . Son regard lassé semblait dire " Tu-es-content-maintenant ? "

Mince...

" Je suis tellement désolé " murmurai-je . Je ne pouvais pas baisser plus ma voix . Je savais que je ne sonnais pas désolé aussi dur que j'essaye . Mais je me sentais vraiment désolé pour lui, désolé de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était en train de passer le pire moment possible . Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, juste à côté de l'endroit qui venait à peine d'être bandé . L'odeur des antiseptiques me rendait faible.

" Arrête" pressa une voix douce. " Duo, tu vas me faire pleurer."

C'était Quatre qui parlait, se tenant près de la porte dans un sweater, portant une couverture nettement pliée dans ses bras.Son apparition me prit par surprise aussi . J'étais passé par trop de surprises aujourd'hui. Je pense que la prochaine personne à surgir comme ça allait me faire pisser dans mon pantalon .

Il enveloppa la couverture autour des épaules nues d'Heero, sa présence dans la pièce sombre à cette heure de la nuit ressemblant à une mère soucieuse .

Je me sentis coupable soudain. J'avais creusé trop profond mais je ne pouvais rien offrir, ni soulagement, ni remède pour les nouvelles blessures sanglantes que j'avais crée. Je suppose que je n'avais jamais attendu d'Heero qu'il partage ses émotions si ouvertement .

Toutefois, j'essayais encore de ressentir sa peine .

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, une froide, cruelle part de moi se réjouissait .Cette part de moi se nourrissait de la peine d'Heero, elle se réjouissait à la vue du sang qui coulait librement, elle croyait qu'Heero devrait célébrer sa libération d'une relation qui ne le satisfaisait pas .Je suis tout seul, j'ai été ainsi depuis que je suis né, pourquoi devrais-tu être différent ? Cette part de moi dont j'avais honte invitait ' rejoins-moi'.

Il a dit qu'il avait initié la rupture. Alors pourquoi devait-il ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de regret d'avoir mis fin à une relation qu'il ne voulait plus maintenir ? Tu devais avoir une raison pour agir ainsi Heero. Il n'y a pas besoin de regarder en arrière. Tu as choisis l'option la plus sage. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ?

Il est mon partenaire, la machine entrainé pour tuer qui s'occupe de ma sécurité dehors . Il est mon ami le plus proche et je devrais être la personne qui le comprend le mieux. Il souffre clairement et je ne peux rien n'y faire, je ne peux même pas comprendre pourquoi il souffre. " Je suis désolé" je dis encore une fois, mais cette fois je ne prétendais pas compatir, mais plutôt, je m'excusais sincèrement de mon insensibilité et de toutes les pensées qu'ils ne pouvaient heureusement pas entendre .

Quatre

Je savais, avant d'atteindre le bas de l'escalier, que ça ne serait pas une jolie scène qu'il y avait là . Seule la petite lumière de la cuisine était allumée, éclairant faiblement l'intérieur de la pièce et ses occupants .

"...Et j'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Réléna. Voilà ce qui s'est passé . "

Il y avait beaucoup de peine dans son ton, mais ce n'est pas ce qui a attiré mon attention vers lui . C'était l'attente dans sa voix . Une attente sans espoir, passive et sans fin . Je voyais l'état perturbé dans lequel il était et il me semblait qu'il tremblait . Je notai, pour la première fois, la location de ses blessures : la plupart au dessus de son coude droit, se trainant jusqu'à son épaule. Rien de vraiment mortel, c'était juste le type de blessures qui saignaient beaucoup.

Pas vraiment mortel. Ca se mit rapidement en place pour moi. J'avais vu Heero le faire, mais seulement une fois, avant . Il avait frappé son poing tout entier à travers une fenêtre et il l'avait retiré tout aussi violemment . C'était quand il avait été assigné en couverture comme soldat d'OZ, même si je n'avais jamais appris les détails de sa mission . Sans aucun doute, il avait été mis dans une position subordonnée où il ne pouvait pas agir selon sa volonté mais il avait dû tester son self-contrôle et son obéissance, regardant les actes qu'il était incapable d'arrêter, avalant les mots qu'il ne pouvait dire.

Les mots qu'il ne pouvait dire....

Je savais ce qu'il attendait, et à la pensée de savoir depuis combien de temps il l'attendait affaiblit mes genoux. Je m'aggripai au cadre de la porte pour support.

Duo murmura quelque chose - je ne pouvais même pas entendre ce qu'il disait - et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Heero. Mais les vagues d'émotions que je recevais du côté de Duo était différent . Ce n'était pas seulement que les pensées de Duo étaient une pagaille confuse, mais cette partie de l'image ne correspondait pas du tout à celle d'Heero.

C'était une photographie déchirée en deux, deux partie de la même carte, mais après des années de recherches et en les mettant finalement côte à côte , vous vous rendiez compte qu'elles n'allaient pas du tout ensemble.

Les mots qu'Heero ne pouvait dire. Le soldat silencieux.

"Arrête."

Seigneur, Duo, ne peux-tu pas voir que tu es celui dont Heero a besoin ?

" Duo, tu vas me faire pleurer " je balbutiais .

Mais alors que moi , une personne extérieur, pouvait sentir la direction des sentiments d'Heero et l'incroyable profondeur de son affection, Duo y était imperméable . Il n'y avait pas de malice à l'aveuglement de Duo; en fait, c'était sa nature inimaginative qui le poussait à outrepasser les subtils allusions. Il était bien conscient de sa personnalité attractive et pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage s'il devait le faire; mais il n'avait jamais espéré que dans la compagnie de ses camarades, où il se sentait en sécurité pour abaisser sa garde et révéléer sa nature profonde - pas radieuse, mais marquée par de sombres souvenirs et des vieilles blessures, son ouverture et son manque de prétention attire Heero vers lui . Il ne possédait pas la vanité de penser qu'il pouvait avoir du pouvoir sur un homme comme Heero. C'était néanmoins, un aveuglement des plus cruels. Il ne voyait juste pas .

J'enveloppai la couverture autour d'Heero et je vis qu'il ne tremblait pas du tout . Pas seulement ça, mais il était en parfaite condition pour me mettre en garde d'un de ses regards glacés . Il y avait encore un peu de sang au dessus de son sourcil que Duo avait raté et cela le rendait encore plus menaçant . Un animal sauvage avec une lance transperçant ses côtes , mais il résistait encore, grognant à ceux qui l'approchaient, même s'ils n'avaient pour seul but que de l'aider. C'était le style d'Heero : qu'importe combien la douleur est intolérable, il la supporterait avec les dents serrés .

Je devine que même si tu ne peux dire les mots, tu refuses de me laisser être celui qui les dira pour toi. N'est-ce pas, Heero ?

La tête de Duo était baissée, son front touchant à peine le bras bandagé d'Heero . Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et je ne pouvais dire s'il se repentait d'un commentaire stupide qu'il avait peut-être fait , réfléchissant à comment consoler Heero, ou comme ça semblait peu probable, s'il commençait à comprendre la situation . Ses pensées étaient trop éparpillés pour que je puisse les saisir . Heero me regardait d'une façon inquiétante, me demandant de partir et de les laisser seuls. Parfois mes capacités sont sans pouvoir quand il s'agit de communiquer avec mes camarades pilotes de Gundam .

Ma présence ne faisait qu'ajouter à la pagaille et ne pouvait rien faire pour refermer le gouffre. J'hochai de la tête et partit en silence.

Heero

Je pouvais entendre ma respiration laborieuse se répercuter dans le cockpit. Six mobile Mercurius n'étaient pas un problème, mais ça avait pris trop de temps . On avait dépasser l'heure du rendez-vous. Mon panneau de contrôle étaient en train de craqueler.

"Duo. Tu m'entends ? "

Il y avait seulement un silence dans les stations de communication , alors je paniquai. La fumée prenait plus de temps, du temps que je n'avais pas , pour nettoyer la place.

"... enfin , je m'ennuyais en attendant que tu finisses " sa voix vient clairement en même temps que la forme du Deathcythe Hell se matérialisait , venant vers moi . Son MS semblait avoir subi de nombreux dégâts sévères .

" Tais-toi". Ca lui avait prit autant de temps qu'à moi . Sa part de la mission n'avait pas du être facile.

Deathcythe Hell me chargea soudain, me prenant par surprise . Une lumière aveuglante frappa le gundanium noir avant que je ne réalise que c'était l'un des Mercurius, faisant son chemin à travers les ruines et nous tirant dessus . Me tirant dessus.

Duo l'avait bloqué pour moi parce qu'il était à court de munitions et que son mobile suit était tout ce qu'il avait .

J'avais laissé un Mercurius en état de fonctionner, j'avais placé Duo et moi-même dans une position dangereuse et je n'en avais même pas été conscient.

Je l'interrogeais sur son acte après dans le hangar, juste après que nous ayons émergés de nos cockpits. Il ne semblait pas en penser grand chose, en fait, il avait seulement souffert de blessures mineures de l'impact. " Omae wo korosu ? Les clones sont justes à chier " plaisanta t-il , avant qu'il ne voit mon bras et que son sourrire ne disparaisse .

La séparation la plus forte entre nous n'est pas la mort . C'est quand tu es là devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux, ton souffle sur mon visage et que malgré tout tu ne puisses pas voir ce que je ressens pour toi .

Arrête. Duo, tu pourrais me faire pleurer.


	2. Color Of Longing

Séquelle de "The Other Side " . Traduction encore une fois . Même Warning que pour la première fic.

_**"Color of longing" d'Itsuki**_

Quatre n'aurait pas remarqué l'homme, se tenant au milieu de tant d'autres de l'autre côté de la promenade, sans le sentiment instinctif qu'il était observé . Il essuya sa bouche avec la serviette et lança un regard rapide alors qu'il rejettait la tête en arrière pour finir son verre de vin rouge. Quelque chose dans la silhouette à la jacket de baseball bleu sombre lui semblait si familière. C'était crucial pour lui de l'identifier à cette seconde , avant que l'homme ne commence à s'éloigner.

Son coeur chercha à atteindre l'étranger et son oeil mental vit des images d'un visage, un jeune . Un index se levant jusqu'à ses lèvres signifiant le silence. Les yeux cachés de l'examen minitieux des autres alors qu'ils vous scrutaient.

La reconnaissance fut suivit immédiatement par la surprise et la joie.

Ca faisait presqu'un an qu'il n'avait pas entendu de nouvelles d'Heero Yui, mais il était là, l'ex pilote de Gundam qui avait échappé aux projecteurs , se tenant là alors que la foule des passants l'éffleurait . Même si les lunettes de soleil obscurissaient les yeux d'Heero, Quatre savait qu'il était examiné avec la même intensité que des années plus tôt.

Quatre était au milieu d'une réunion informelle, se tenant au square Millenia Peace . Neanmoins, il avait ses priorités."Excusez-moi une minute", dit Quatre poliment à ses associés d'affaires . Il plia sa serviette nettement et la plaça près de son verre avant de se dépêcher de sortir du restaurant.

Heero avait disparu. Ses jambes prirent une foulée plus urgente et bientôt il fut en train de courir le long de la rue, oubliant combien il était ridicule à voir, courant dans un costume d'affaire. Des têtes se retournaient sur lui, le reconnaissant à cause des interviews télévisées et les couvertures de magazines.

Son coeur se serra alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait perdu Heero.

Quatre tourna à un coin et s'arrêta avant qu'il ne rentre dans un bras tendu devant lui qui était là pour l'attraper. Pas d'arme tourné vers sa tête, pas de couteau l'attendant cette fois-ci, juste une palme ouverte et relaxée. Heero avait attendu qu'il le rattrape. Rempli de joie, Quatre saisit le bras et le tourna dans une étreinte .

" Heero ! Ca fait longtemps ."

Même s'il s'était amélioré en ce qui concerne l'étalage d'amabilité après la guerre, il était encore hésitant à répondre à l'étreinte. Quatre eu pitié de lui et le relâcha rapidement, un sourire joyeux étalé sur son visage.

Heero hôcha simplement de la tête et dit " Quatre " , son nom servant de salutation . Il se tenait dans l'ombre partielle de l'allée, dans une posture bien plus à l'aise que dans le souvenir de Quatre.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé.Sa peau était bronzée par les nombreuses après-midi passées sous le soleil , les cheveux sous les bords de casquette de baseball étaient plus clairs pour la même raison. Ses lunettes de soleil étaient glissé dans sa jacket et le reste de son attirail lui donnait un air casuel .

Quatre devinait qu'Heero avait dû passé par plusieurs identités après la guerre, celle-ci étant la plus récente. L'abilité des autres pilotes de Gundam réunie était été suffisante pour localiser Heero seulement pendant le premier mois après qu'il ait quitté les Préventers. Ils avaient perdu sa trace quand il avait commencé ses voyages indépendants. Trop de noms, d'ID coloniales à sa disposition, de vols interspacials pour différentes destinations réservés à des moments différents , tout cela dans le but de les égarer.

Rencontrer Heero sur cette colonie était purement un miracle. C'est ce que crut Quatre au début.

Heero était toujours Heero, mais Quatre aurait pu ne pas reconnaitre cet homme comme son ancien camarade simplement en passant . L'aura de sérénité qui se dégageait d'Heero changeait entièrement l'effet de sa présence sur les gens.

Après les confrontations houlouses avec ses co-équipiers avant qu'il ne quitte les Préventers, après tout ce temps où ils avaient craint qu'il ne prenne sa propre vie, il s'était finalement habitué à la paix .

Quatre demanda où Heero vivait à présent, et ce qu'il faisait, ce à quoi Heero répondit qu'il avait voyagé, en essayant de se retrouver.

A la fin, Quatre dit honêtement, " Tu nous as manqué, Heero ."

Il baissa la tête, la casquette cachant son visage et protégeant ses émotions. Il se sentait peut être coupable d'avoir cacher sa trace même à ses meilleurs amis .

" Spécialement à Duo, il a essayé de te retrouver à plusieurs reprises ."

Ce commentaire lui fit relever la tête, pris par l'expression sincère du visage de Quatre avant qu'il ne regarde ailleurs. Malgré son teint sombre et le changement vestimentaire, Heero restait aussi peu bavard qu'avant. Les mots ne lui venaient pas facilement. Il semblé touché, malgré tout. Le commentaire de Quatre semblait lui avoir causé la réacion désirée .

Quatre demanda, encore une fois, si tout allait bien.

Cette fois, Heero répondit que sa vie avait été stable et sans grand évènement après la guerre, en un mot: "Okay." Il regarda de son côté, vers la rue principale, alors qu'il disait cela .

"J'ai l'impression de t'avoir rencontrer au mauvais moment" , remarqua Quatre , toujours aussi compréhensif et sensible. Il avait voulu interrogé Heero sur ses projets pour l'après-midi, mais il semblait qu'Heero était anxieux de partir.

" Puis-je te laisser mon numéro à l'hôtel , et tu peux m'appeler si tu veux me revoir avant que je ne parte ? "

Heero acquieça, attendant que Quatre griffone son numéro avant de tendre la main pour accepter le morceau de papier de Quatre .

Soulagé, Quatre sourit. Il était vraiment heureux de voir que l'ami pour lequel il s'était toujours inquiété était en bonne santé et apparamment s'ajustait bien. Ce n'était pas une réponse complète, malgré tout. Il y avait quelque chose de volontaire dans le ton d'Heero.

"S'il te plait, appelle "

Après quelques échanges de plus, Quatre commença à sortir de l'allée. Alors qu'il retournait au square central, il entendit les pas d'Heero le rattrapant, une présence hésitante derrière son épaule. Il se retourna, curieux et espérant en même temps. Peut-être qu'Heero avait changé d'idée sur le fait d'être reclus.

" Ce n'est pas ça Quatre", expliqua Heero , sortant de l'ombre.

Perdu, Quatre demanda, " Ce n'est pas quoi ? "

Il avait des raison d'être mal à l'aise. " Même si je savais que tu étais sur la colonie, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Je ne pensais pas que tu me verrais ou que tu viendrais après moi " . _( je n'ai pas compris au début, mais en fait, il veut dire que s'il a donné l'impression de vouloir partir, ce n'était pas à cause de Quatre et de ses questions, mais parce que comme il le dit un peu plus loin, il est sur cette colonie, en mission ) _

Les yeux de Quatre s'élargirent alors qu'il commençait à reconnaitre les changements qu'Heero avait essayé de cacher.

" C'est temporaire, une partie de ma nouvelle identité " expliqua t-il, enlevant sa casquette de baseball.Il rennonçait généralement à se cacher aussitôt que sa couverture était découverte. C'était la même chose avec ses émotions, si la personne qui les découvrait était un ami proche comme Quatre.

" Ce sera rejeté de mon système dans une semaine."

"Heero..." fut la réponse surprise de Quatre .

Ce qui se tenait devant lui se mit soudain en place dans l'esprit de Quatre. Les yeux d'Heero étaient plus dense, d'une ombre de bleu plus sombre que celle dont il se souvenait. Sous la lumière directe du soleil, sans la casquette et les lunettes de soleil, les iris réflectaient un océan de violet profond. Des petites tâches de bleu noyés dans le violet montraient la couleur originale des yeux d'Heero.Ca faisait un contraste frappant sur Heero, même si ça restait une vue familière.

Quatre releva aussitôt la ressemblance avec le pilote de Deathscythe. Il voyait l'influence d'un ami aimé sur un autre ami qu'il estimait. C'était la lumière du soleil réfléchie sur la surface froide et inconnue de la lune . Il voyait à la fois Duo et Heero.

Il n'avait entendu parler de cette nouvelle technologie que par une connaissance travaillant pour l'intelligence ( ? ). Elle était administrée par une piqûre, une injection de matériel génétique qui stimulait la production de certains pigments dans le corps humain. Le couleur de la peau, la couleur des yeux, tout ces attributs physiques pouvaient être manipulés. Il avait aussi entendu dire qu'une telle technologie n'était à la disposition que d'une poignée d'agents d'élite. Heero n'était pas simplement en train de voyager. Il était encore impliqué dans le maintien fragile de la paix entre les colonies. Il se battait encore avec eux. Il s'en souciait encore. Et il était douleureusement évident de voir où son coeur demeurait.

Quatre se rappella de l'incomparable interaction entre les deux meilleurs pilotes de Gundam, et même s' il avait promis de rester en dehors de leurs affaires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les voir ensemble.Heero n'avait jamais dit à Duo avec des mots, même à la toute fin.

" Ca fait très longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé Heero, avec ce ton dans la voix" dit l'ex héro de guerre. Il avait voyagé trop loin , en trop de places différentes, vécu sous un nombre incalculables d'identités, mais il était toujours seul. Il semblait toujours chercher à combler un vide.

" Tu me traites comme si nous avions encore 16 ans ." dit-il légèrement en souriant.

Le sourire sur le visage de Quatre était lumineux.

" Reviens-nous "

" Je le ferais , si je pouvais " . C'était la première réponse qu'il donnait sur son retour, peu importe à quelle point cette réponse était vague ou indécise .

Se sentant plus optimiste, Quatre marcha un autre block avec Heero, une main sur le dos d'Heero, et l'autre dans sa poche.

" Qu'est ce qui t'a fait venir ici aujourd'hui ? "

" Je voulais voir un vieil ami. C'est tout ." Heero avait toujours été satisfait d'observer de loin même en ce qui concernait l'affection. Il avait été un moment inattentif pour laisser Quatre noter qu'il le regardait, mais Heero ne semblait pas regretter la conversation qui en avait résultée.

Duo...Si seulement tu avais entendu les mots qu'Heero voulait dire le jour où il est parti. Ca aurait pu tout changer.

Je crains vraiment qu'il ne nous revienne jamais et que nous continuons de suivre des chemins séparés.

Le voir aujourd'hui m'a donné de la joie, mais en même temps je crains que ça ne soit la dernière fois que je ne le vois . Quand la couleur de ses yeux aura retrouvé sa teinte originale, il sera parti pour une nouvelle destination, assigné à une nouvelle mission, libre de choisir son identité. Où ira Heero Yui ? Que poursuit-il si le bonheur ne peut être trouver que là où est Duo ? Ses routes sont ouvertes et illimitées , il ira où son coeur le guidera. La prochaine fois que je passerai à côté de lui, j'ai peur que je ne puisse le reconnaitre .

Duo...tu n'as pas entendu ses pensées douleureuses de toi. Il pense à toi avec envie, avec tellement de regrets. La chance qu'il n'a jamais saisit, l'écharde dans son coeur et sa conscience, une chanson laissée à l'abandon. Il traverse les colonies, seul, mais il te porte avec lui.

Si tu l'avais seulement vu maintenant, tu aurais compris. Aurais-tu reconnu que ses changements n'était dû qu'à toi seul ?

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et je l'ai regardé s'éloigner. Il a levé une main, sur le point de disparaitre. J'ai retourné le geste, mais main semblait être aussi lourde que du plomb.


End file.
